ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Laddermore
Major Katherine Laddermore demonstrates her unflinching loyalty and dedication to the ideals of the Cygnaran Army on almost a daily basis. A superlative, battle-proven cavalry officer, she often volunteers for high-risk assignments and extra patrols, and her combat skills while leading the charge inspire all serving under her command.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar MK2 To understand Major Laddermore, one must realize that every day she serves in uniform she does so in open defiance of her father, Archduke Fergus Laddermore, the most powerful landed noble in Cygnar. The major would be the first to insist that others not judge her or treat her differently because of her family name, yet some names carry such inherent power as to make this impossible. Her father, the Lord of Durnkeep and ruler of the Southern Midlunds, controlled all of the Midlunds during Vinter’s reign. This gave him governorship over a substantial portion of Cygnar’s most prosperous lands. Even reduced in power under King Leto, her family controls the breadbasket of Cygnar and the lands that feed Caspia. The archduke has plagued King Leto since he took the throne. Fergus Laddermore would lose his life if the king discovered that the archduke had betrayed the crown by secretly aiding Asheth Magnus and the skorne. Such a man does not appreciate defiance. It speaks volumes to Katherine’s strength of will that she opposed his wishes by enlisting in the Cygnaran Army and qualifying to join the Storm Lances. Although she is ignorant of her father’s treason, Major Laddermore discovered her family’s reprehensible actions of Vinter IV’s reign despite efforts to shelter her from this truth. History remembers her grandfather for endorsing the creation of the Tempest Academy during his time as Vinter’s first Warmaster General, but his son Fergus helped foster the rising power of the Inquisition. As Katherine learned more, she became increasingly appalled at her father’s actions and amazed that King Leto had not banished her family from Cygnar entirely. She vowed to redeem their name through service to this righteous king. Her drive to rectify these misdeeds adds to the uncompromising zeal with which Major Katherine Laddermore executes her duties. She vigilantly patrolled Cygnar’s eastern border with the handpicked members of the 33rd Heavy Cavalry Battalion. She served bravely during the Menite invasion of Caspia, at one point fighting directly at King Leto’s side, and she later witnessed the fall of Hierarch Voyle. Her battalion is presently assigned to Lord Commander Stryker’s Storm Division. Laddermore’s interest in the technology behind Cygnar’s storm weaponry eventually brought her into contact with Sebastian Nemo, and she has volunteered on several occasions to field test Nemo’s mechanikal wonders. Most recently, Nemo entrusted her with his experimental new voltaic lance, outfitted with a powerful internal electro charger and a voltaic accelerator. The accelerator is a marvel of modern mechanika, translating the kinetic energy generated by the major’s charging steed into raw electrical force. This power hums through the coils of her lance with the pounding of her mount’s hooves as arcs of electricity flicker between her and the Storm Lance knights riding nearby. Bolts of lightning fired from the tips of these lances strike deep into the enemy ranks and clear paths through opposing infantry to lay bare the enemy’s heart. The weapon becomes painfully hot after several uses, even through her gauntlets, but Laddermore never allows this discomfort to deter her from turning her horse around to deliver another crippling blow to the enemy. References Category:Warmachine Category:Cygnar Category:Humans